A damper device has been used in a refrigerator or in an air-conditioner for opening/closing a passage for fluid. The damper device includes a frame, a baffle which is turnably supported on the frame, and a drive unit for turnably driving the baffle. The passage through which fluid is passed is opened and closed by the baffle which is turned. Therefore, the above-mentioned damper device is often structured such that the drive unit is connected with a turning shaft of the baffle to turnably drive the baffle (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 64-048571).
However, when the drive unit is connected to the turnable support part for the baffle, the drive unit is disposed on the turning center axial line of the baffle and thus dimension in a widthwise direction of the damper device becomes large.